Foolish Competitions
by E. Limberg
Summary: Sequel to Silly Games. MacStella. More games in their strange relationship that bring them closer. They figure out the truth behind the MASH and Truth and Dare games and Danny and Lindsay setting them up.
1. Matchmaking

**Foolish Competitions**

**Chapter 1: Matchmaking**

"How are we going to do this?"

"We'll figure something out."

"And you really think those two set us up?" Stella asks.

"Yes, I do. Lindsay said that if they were to do that, they would do it in a way that didn't hurt either of us. I think that they planned the MASH game and me finding out. When you ran away in tears, the two improvised to get me to go after you. In my opinion, we owe them the happiness they gave us."

"If they worked together to set this up, I'd say they're together."

"But I don't think they've admitted it to each other," Mac says.

"If they keep working together like that, it'll eventually get out. Shouldn't be too long."

"I'm sure that's what they said about us. And it took us five years."

The pair sits across from each other in the small diner, eating a quick lunch together before getting back to work. Mac leans back in his chair, watching Stella finish the last few bites of her salad.

"Why don't the four of us have dinner Saturday? We'll think of a way to get them to confess," Stella suggests.

Mac thinks, "Somewhere with dancing."

"Hm, maybe we should give them the same start we had. How can we make her cry?"

"No, they didn't mean to. And before our little matchmaking game, we'll get them to confess to setting us up."

"Twenty bucks they're together by the end of the night," she bets.

He rolls his eyes, "Do you have a gambling problem I don't know about?"

"No," she laughs.

"Twenty they're already together and hiding it from us."

"Deal," she holds her hand out to shake his.

"This time, you're going to pay me."

"Mac, I thought you already knew I'm always right. You might as well give up and give me the twenty dollars now."

**MS**

"Where are they?" Danny asks impatiently.

"You know women. They have to make sure they look perfect," Mac chuckles.

"Sorry we're late," Lindsay walks in, Stella right behind her. "Traffic was awful."

"Sure, Montana."

"Hey," Stella kisses Mac before sitting down next to him. "You look nice."

"So do you."

They talk about work for twenty minutes while waiting for their food. When it comes, Mac and Stella decide to change the topic of discussion.

"Stella and I have to thank you two," he begins.

"For what?" Danny asks, looking at Lindsay.

"Thanks to you, we're happy together."

"Oh, we didn't do that. We discussed setting you up, but never actually did."

The couple looks at each other. "Why do I get the felling you're not telling the truth?"

"Okay, we did," Danny sighs. "But we weren't planning on hurting either of you."

"We didn't mean for Stella to run away in tears. The truth or dare game was only to get Mac to tell her the truth, not to make him go in the women's bathroom. We're sorry," Lindsay confesses.

"Actually, Mac in the ladies room was kind of funny," Danny laughs.

"Thanks you for doing this. We're finally happy together," Stella leans over to kiss Mac.

"Feel like dancing?" he asks as the music starts.

"Sure." They head to the dance floor for a slow dance.

Halfway through the song, Stella notices Danny and Lindsay are not at the table. As she and Mac spin around, she spots them dancing together, awfully close. "Twenty bucks, Mac," she raises her head to say, holding out a hand.

"Where's the proof?" She points to them kissing. "Oh. You can't be serious. How can you take my money again?"

She laughs, "I'm an expensive woman. I need all the money I can get."

He hands her the twenty dollar bill. "Where are you going to put that?"

"You going to rob me?"

He chuckles as she puts it down the front of her dress. "Doesn't that… itch?"

"A little. You get used to it," she puts her arms around him again.

"What else do you have down there?"

"That's none of your business, Taylor."

"I'm taking my money back if I find it there later tonight. I'll consider it a tip."

"I haven't invited you over yet," she pulls him off the dance floor.

Danny and Lindsay also stop dancing. "What were you two exchanging money for?"

"Oh, we had a bet," Stella grins slyly. "I won. And we really didn't have to do anything."

"What did you bet on?"

"You and Danny. She said you would be together by the end of the night. I said you already were. Little sneak took more of my money."

"Actually, guys, Mac won. We've been together for a month now," Danny admits, pulling Lindsay close to him.

Mac clears his throat and holds out his hand, "My twenty bucks back."

She scowls, reaching down her dress to get the money, "Here."

"And the money you owe me?"

"I don't have any other money with me."

"Should I check?"

Stella crosses her arms, "Not now."

After a few more dances, they decide to leave. "I'll be over after I drop Danny off," Mac waves goodbye to her.

She grabs his arm, "Or I could let them have my car, and we'll just go to my place."

"Sure." The two couples say good night and split up.

**A/N: Second day off of school. It's like negative twenty degrees outside with the windchill and too cold for school. Lucky me. So I've got the first chapter done of the second sequel for this story. I've started the second, but I'm not sure I like it. I have a few game ideas, but I'll take any of your suggestions and see if I can fit them in better with what I want to happen (mj0621- Twister is in the next chapter). I hope you like this story. Please review.**


	2. Twister

**Chapter 2: Twister**

"Happy Birthday, Stella!" the team shouts as she and Mac walk into his apartment.

"You didn't have to do this for me," Stella smiles, hugging them. She turns to Mac. "I told you I didn't want a party or anything."

"It's already happening. We can't stop it," he shrugs.

"This is your fault. You are going to pay later. And you'd better still be cooking like you promised you would."

"I am. This is just a small party, a few hours. I'm still cooking for you like you requested."

"So, what'd he get you?" Flack asks, trying to put a party hat on her.

She grabs the hat from him and crushes it, "We went out for breakfast/lunch. Then we went to the jewelry store, and he got me this necklace."

"That's pretty, Stel," Lindsay looks at the necklace.

"I think you should open presents," Danny points to the pile.

They all go sit on the couch while she opens her presents: earrings from Hawkes, a spa gift card from Flack, tickets to a play from Danny, and a gift card for clothes from Lindsay.

"Thanks so much, guys," she says, piling up the big boxes they had all put their presents in as a joke.

"You've got another one," Don says, gesturing to Mac standing behind her.

She looks up, "How much did you spend on me?"

"This one was cheap. It's stupid, but we'll be entertained," he hands her a neatly wrapped package.

"Did you wrap this, Mac?"

"Yes."

"You're a good present wrapper," she carefully undoes the tape and pulls the paper off. Underneath is a game. "Mac, do you think I'll really play this?"

"You're the one who mentioned it."

**MS  
**

They were at a crime scene two weeks earlier where a boy had been murdered. As she was looking through his closet, she found Twister.

"I haven't played this in a long time."

"What?"

"You ever play Twister?" He looked blankly at her. "You know, left foot green, right hand blue?"

"No."

She shook her head, "What did you do as a child then?"

"My father and I built a lot of models before he passed away."

"Of what?"

"Cars, planes, boats…" he shrugged.

"You seriously need to lighten up. I'll have to convince you play some of these games with me sometime. Starting with Twister."

"Doesn't the have to do with flexibility?"

"Yes."

"Don't bother. You'll win; I'm not flexible at all."

"Maybe we should do yoga then," Stella suggested.

"I thought you already did yoga."

"Not very often. Maybe it can be a way of spending time together."

"We're always together."

"I know. Don't you get sick of me?"

"No."

**MS**

"You're seriously going to play this with me?" she asks, laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"I can't see you playing a game, especially one as stupid as Twister."

"I challenge you right now. I'll probably regret it, but if it's for you, I'll do it," Mac sets up the mat.

"You have to be kidding."

"I'm dead serious," he pulls her shoes off.

"Mac, I've got a skirt on."

"So? I'm not flexible. It'll make us even if you're limited in how you position yourself unless you'd like to flash the guys," he smiles, pulling her up.

"Fine," Stella gives in. "But dinner tonight had better be good, or you'll be in trouble."

"What are you complaining for? I have to cook dinner for you. I'm entertaining you with Twister. You brought it up, not me."

She sticks her tongue out at him.

"Left foot yellow," Hawkes calls out.

Lindsay takes the spinner, "Right hand red."

"Right foot green," Danny says.

"Left foot blue," Don laughs as the couple starts to tangle together. "You'd better watch it, Stella. Mac's in a good position to tickle you."

She looks over at him. "You'd better not," she warns.

"Never crossed my mind. But I'll wait until we're really tangled before making you fall."

"Right hand yellow."

"Left hand green."

The game continues for another ten minutes. Each of them had come close to falling a few times.

"Right foot blue," Danny says, passing the spinner on.

"Left foot red. Stella, you need to pull your skirt down."

"I can't, Flack."

"Here," Lindsay moves forward to help her.

Hawkes spins, "Left hand yellow."

Mac spins so his back is to the floor instead of his stomach.

Stella reaches across him with her hand to get to a yellow dot.

"This is uncomfortable," he complains.

"Give up, Mac."

"No."

"Right hand green."

Stella moves her other hand across his body, her hands on one side of him, feet on the other. Mac places his other hand three down from hers so he is positioned like he is doing the crab walk. Her foot slides a little, making her collapse on top of him. Both of them fall to the floor.

"I beat you, Stel."

"No, you hit the ground first."

"Only because you were right above me when you fell," he argues.

She rolls off of him and sits up, "Does it really matter?"

"Not really. Just for bragging rights."

"I suppose you won," Stella frowns, disappointed.

"But you're still more flexible than me," Mac kisses her in an attempt to cheer her. "We can have a rematch some other time."

**A/N: I can't wait for next Wednesday. Bones and CSI: NY both look really good. And Stella might get HIV! I was so excited (not because she might die) that I couldn't sleep last night. I kept saying to myself "They can't kill Stella." I hope they don't. Then I got the perfect idea for a story; so I'm trying to get that done in the next two or three days so I can type it and post it here before Wednesday, although it's based slightly on rumors and guesses. I'm hoping this scare will make Mac realize he loves her. And I've got two other short one chapter stories I'll post soon, before Wednesday. Review please.**


	3. The Game of Jealousy

**Chapter 3: The Game of Jealousy**

"Hey, Mac. We were all going to go grab a drink. Want to come with?" Stella walks up behind him as he sits at his desk.

He looks up, "I'd love to, but I really need to finish this report."

"Oh, well, I'll stay with you. When you're done, we can go do something or just go to one of our places or whatever we want to do."

"No, Stel. You go ahead with the gang. It'll only take me an hour or so to finish up this and another quick thing. I'll meet you guys there when I'm done."

"You sure? I can wait for you here, and then we can meet up with them later," she offers.

"You go enjoy yourself."

"You had better come, Mac, or I'll have to hitchhike home."

"In that case, I'll definitely be there," he leans up to kiss her.

"See you later," she waves, exiting his office.

Mac stares after her, watching her curls bounce as she moves towards the team. _What did I do to deserve her?_

**MS**

"I'll get this round," Stella says, standing up to move to the bar to order their drinks. It had been forty-five minutes, and she was still waiting for Mac to arrive.

She stands at the bar, waiting for the two people in front of her to get their drinks. A man approaches her from the other side.

"Can I buy you a drink?" he asks.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but that's okay," she politely declines. "I'm with a bunch of coworkers."

"Oh," he says, disappointed. "Well, can I at least have a dance with you?"

Stella, still a little uncomfortable with strangers asking her out, thinks about it. The man was very nice and good looking after all. _What harm could there be in a dance?_ She orders the drinks for her friends before answering. "Okay. But just one or two songs."

"Wait a second, and I'll help you carry your drinks," he offers, ordering himself a beer. As his order is filled, he grabs two glasses for Stella since she couldn't carry all five. "I'm Brian, by the way."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Stella," she sets the drinks for her friends down. "I'll be back in a few minutes, guys."

Brain leads her to the dance floor, putting a hand on her waist and taking her hand with his other. "So… what do you do for a living?"

"I'm a CSI. We gather evidence from a crime scene, analyze it at the lab, and put the criminals behind bars," she explains. "How about you?"

"Doctor. Work in the emergency room."

"Then I've probably met you before but don't remember since I was unconscious."

"Lot of injuries on the job?"

She nods. "Can't count how many."

"I think I'd remember someone as beautiful as you."

Stella blushes and looks away. The song ends and the next begins. "Another dance or not?"

"Sure. Would you like to get dinner with me sometime?" Brian asks.

"Actually, I'm… um, dating someone."

"Oh, I understand. Of course someone like you would have a boyfriend. Sorry."

"It's okay."

Back at the table, the teams watches Stella in confusion. "Did she and Mac break up?" Danny asks.

"Not that I know of," Hawkes answers. "What in the world is she doing?"

"It'll be our luck he walks in and sees her and yells at us for letting her do that."

"Mac's not that kind of guy," Lindsay stands up for him.

"I'm not what kind of guy?" the man in question asks, sitting at the table beside Stella's empty seat, back to her dancing.

"The kind of guy to stand Stella up," Don says quickly.

"Where is she?"

"Uh… she went to the bathroom."

"We're gonna go dance," Danny pulls Lindsay up, leading her to the floor next to Stella and her mysterious companion.

"Stel," Lindsay whispers. "Mac's here. He's looking for you."

"Oh," she looks at Brain. "I should…"

"I understand," he walks her back to her table, having to get his beer.

"Hey, Mac. Thanks for the dance, Brian," she sits down next to her boyfriend. He puts his arm possessively around her, making sure the other man notices before walking away.

"Who was that?"

"Just a guy. He asked me to dance with him for a song or two. Why are you getting all possessive over me?"

Mac looks angrily at her. The other two men stand to leave, figuring the couple needed time to talk.

"It was nothing, Mac."

He looks at her suspiciously.

"I wasn't and never will cheat on you, Mac. I love you too much to hurt you like that."

"I'm sorry, Stella. It's been a long day."

"That it has. But I know how to fix it," she smiles mischievously at him.

"We get drunk and forget all about it. Then we go back to my place and see what happens."

"Can you read my mind? Except I was thinking my place, not yours."

"Doesn't matter to me as long as we're not in public."

And so they spend the next two hours at the bar, drinking until they can barely stand. The team just watches them get wasted in shock; normally they were the ones to have to take care of the team on a night out.

"I and – and Mac… we're gonna go… home now," Stella struggles to say.

"No, you're not," Hawkes stops them.

"How come we not?" Mac stumbles towards him, head spinning.

"You two can't drive. Flack, help me get them to the car."

**MS**

"Key, Stel," Hawkes holds his hand out to her. She sways as she digs in her pockets.

"Here," she holds her hand out to put the key in his hand but ends up dropping it.

Sheldon picks it up and opens the door. He helps both of them to the bed. As he helps Mac take his jacket off, Stella falls off the bed trying to take her shoes off.

Mac laughs, pulling his own off, "You're supposed to stay on the bed, not fall off, Stella."

"Shut up," she mumbles, getting up and laying down on the bed.

He lays beside her. "I love you, Stella," he kisses her. Her arms wrap around him.

"I'm, uh… going to leave," Hawkes says, feeling uncomfortable. "You two sleep well, and have fun tomorrow."

"Why?" Stella asks. "What's tomorrow?"

"Nothing, just… good luck." He closes the bedroom door softly.

Mac kisses her again, rolling her over. "You're really pretty."

"You too," Stella pulls his shirt off.

**A/N: I just got done taping myself play for band. It sounds really out of tune on the tape. And I can't for the life of me play with a metronome, so I just moved back like five chairs. Oh, well. Still can't wait for Wednesday. I convinced my dance teacher to watch it. She asked whether they were killing Melina's character off (she doesn't watch the show and doesn't know it's Stella). I hope they don't. I'd stop watching the show. But it said in the article she would start dating again, and that hasn't happened yet, so I'm thinking no. Two more chapters to go. **


	4. Hung Over

**Chapter 4: Hung Over**

A phone rings very loudly. Stella's eyes open immediately, and she covers her ears. To turn the horrid noise off, she answers it. "Bonasera."

"How's the head?" Danny seems to shout into the phone.

"Danny, stop yelling."

"I'm not."

She turns the phone off and throws it across the room. "Mac?"

He continues to snore softly next to her, oblivious to her.

"Mac," she yells into his ear, covering her own.

He jolts awake, "Ow." Mac looks over at her. "What're you yelling for?"

"You wouldn't wake up," she says quietly.

"I'm awake now. What do you want?"

"Nothing. Maybe some aspirin. I have a really bad headache," she complains.

"So do I," Mac pulls her to him. "What did we do last night?"

"We went out with the guys, you accused me of cheating, and I can't remember the rest."

"Um, I think we drank a little too much. Then we ended up here, and apparently…," he runs his hand down her stomach.

She realizes for the first time she's naked. "Well, I'm sure it was good."

"Of course it was," he chuckles.

"I need a shower."

"We don't have to work today."

"I'm hoping to get rid of my headache," Stella stands, pulling a blanket around herself.

"I don't think it'll work; we drank an awful lot."

"But it's worth a try," she shrugs, blanket falling off her shoulders.

Mac gets up, pulling his boxers on. Stella turns the shower water on.

He walks into the bathroom, "What's this?"

"Your phone," she answers, looking over at him.

"And why did I find it on the floor of the bedroom?"

"Because it so rudely broke my ear drums this morning. Danny decided it'd be funny to call, knowing we were hung over."

"Why did you throw it?"

"It was loud, and I had a headache." Stella goes back to washing her hair. She opens her eyes after washing out the shampoo and jumps. "What're you doing?"

"Getting a shower."

"Excuse me, Mac, but I was in here first."

He puts a hand on her cheek and kisses her gently, "So?"

"Go away."

"You know you don't mean that."

"Yes, I do, Mac."

"I swear you said you loved me. But if you've changed your mind, I'll leave."

"That's not what I mean. Just get out of my shower," she pushes him towards the shower curtain.

He makes no effort to get out on his own, "I've seen you undressed before, Stel. It's not a big deal."

"I don't care about that. I know you think I'm a toothpick. Just… can I have a few minutes alone?"

"Sure," Mac looks at her understandingly before stepping out.

"Use my towel and get me one from the closet," she watches his shadow look around for another towel to use. "Thanks for understanding."

He pokes his head back in second later to find her sitting under the spray of the water, thinking. "Stella?"

"Yeah, Mac?" she turns a little to see his face.

"How do you want your eggs?"

"Last time I looked at a clock, it was after ten; I think that's a little late for breakfast."

"Does it matter?"

"Not really."

"So what kind of eggs would you like, dear?"

She scrunches up her nose, "Please don't call me that. Scrambled, I guess."

"Yes, ma'am."

"What a gentleman you are," Stella smiles to herself.

**MS**

"Headache gone?" he asks, pulling out her chair for her.

"It's not as bad as it was," Stella takes the aspirin he offers. "What're all these things for?"

"Toast. I don't know whether you like it with butter and cinnamon or jelly or peanut butter, so I put them all out."

"How's your headache?"

"Okay. Did the shower really work?"

"Some."

"Might try it after breakfast, if I'm allowed in your shower," he jokes, putting her plate of eggs in front of her. He also places bacon and sausage on the table. "Need anything else?"

She shakes her head, "I'm good."

"When was your first hang over?"

"Junior year of high school. My friend made me come to a party she was invited to because she didn't want to go alone. We knew there'd be alcohol there, and I'm not sure why we went; neither of us had ever had more than like a tablespoon of alcohol. Turned out the punch was spiked; we never figured that out until we were in the bathroom getting sick. And when I got back to the orphanage, I got in trouble for drinking, even though I didn't know the punch had alcohol in it. The day after, when I was hung over, I had to do a lot of cleaning. Before that, I never realized how loud little kids could be," she laughs. "What about you?"

"Second year of college. I had tasted beer before then but never cared for it. I drank between seven and ten bottles one night at a college party; there's always some form of alcohol at those. The morning after, I couldn't get out of bed. And living in a dorm with a hang over is not fun."

"I'm going back to sleep. You can shower if you want." Both head to the bedroom, Mac to the bathroom, and Stella to flop on the bed.

As she falls asleep, her home phone rings. She grabs it without opening her eyes. She is annoyed to find Danny on the other line. "Leave us alone," she yells, hanging up.

**A/N: Another snow day. We have a foot of snow on our deck. I was laughing at my dog 'cause she has to jump to get through the snow. I can't wait until tonight. And she doesn't tell Mac she might have HIV until next week. Why wouldn't she tell him soon after she knows the blood on the glass is infected with HIV unless she's like rushed to the hospital or something? I'll post my story a little later this afternoon about her getting HIV. Last chapter will be posted Friday or Saturday.**


	5. Clue

**Chapter 5: Clue**

"Look what I found," Mac exclaims, holding up the box.

Stella looks up from her book. "Where'd you find that?"

"I went to get something from my junk closet and found this. I haven't played it since I was twelve."

"And I suppose you're trying to connive me into playing with you?"

"Maybe," he gives her a half smile. "I played Twister with you. And I beat you."

"You can't beat me twice, Taylor. We all know who the better CSI is."

"It's obviously me," he jokes.

"You may be good with science, but you have no social skills at all, Mac."

"I get along with you just fine."

"Because I understand you. Nobody else can make sense of you. Sometimes, even I can't."

"Well, Detective, I know someone who's a little too… demanding, therefore she's got three complaints in her record. All of which are from her work in CSI."

She frowns. "If the people wouldn't commit the crime, they wouldn't have to deal with me."

"Are you going to play or not?" he says impatiently.

"I can't resist the challenge, although we both know I'll beat you."

"You're such a… a… I can't think of a word to describe you." Stella laughs. "Mischievous."

"Not so much anymore. But at the orphanage I caused a lot of trouble."

They both set up the game board and deal the cards. As they check what they have off on their detective pad, Mac asks, "Like what?"

"Oh, I was always trying to sneak out of church and had to sit by a sister every week to make sure I didn't escape. Just little things I grew out of as I got older. Actually, I was better than most girls from the orphanage in high school. They all did drugs or smoked or drank or slept around with whoever for money. I was one of the few who turned out halfway decent."

"You're a good person, Stella," he rolls a six and enters the kitchen. "Hm… Colonel Mustard with the revolver in the kitchen."

Stella shows him and a card to disprove him and rolls. "Mrs. Peacock with the rope in the conservatory."

"Nope," he shows her the conservatory card. Ten minutes goes by of guessing. "Know anything yet?"

"I'm not telling you. If you're so smart, figure it out for yourself."

"What have you figured out: person, weapon, room?"

"Oh," she says, laughing. "Uh… person and weapon. Still got a couple rooms to check out."

"How do you know all that already? I've only lost this game once."

"Obviously you met someone better than you."

"I only know the weapon."

"Professor Plum with the candlestick in the study." He shows her the study. "Guess that's not it."

"Mrs. White with the revolver in the library."

She shows him the maid and rolls. "Drat," she is right outside the door.

"Ooh, my turn again. Hm… I'll say Scarlet with the candlestick in the dining room," he guesses.

Again, Stella proves him wrong. "Well, since you so kindly moved me here, I'll take a guess. Mr. Green with the knife in the dining room," she says, forcing him to show her the dining room.

He has the card and can tell she's solved it by the glow in her bright green eyes. "Should I even try to figure this out?" he rolls the dice. "Five. Can't get where I want to."

It takes Stella three more rolls to get to the room she needs. "Final guess: Mrs. Peacock in the billiards room with the candlestick."

"I've got nothing."

She pulls the cards from the envelope. "I won. I beat you at your own game."

"Nice job."

"And now I can brag to the whole team about beating you at Clue since you went on about winning Twister."

"Maybe I'll trade you jobs. You can do all my paperwork for me."

"No thanks. Keep your job," she smiles.

**MS**

"How was your weekend with Danny?" Stella asks at the lab Monday morning.

"Okay. Yours?"

"Nothing special."

Danny walks in, "You two ladies got anything?"

"Not yet, Danny," Lindsay answers, watching the computer run the print through AFIS.

Opposite her, Stella is running trace samples. "Got a match."

"On what?" Mac asks, also entering the room.

"Fiber is from a car."

"The boyfriend, his car matches. We need to talk to him some more. What about the prints?"

"Still running through the system," Danny replies.

"Oh, I forgot the highlight of our weekend," Stella looks towards Mac, grinning.

"I don't want the details of you two sleeping together," Lindsay requests.

"We played Clue, which he has only lost once, until yesterday. I beat the champion, so now we all know who the better CSI is."

"She says that until I threaten to trade jobs, giving her all that paperwork."

"I need to find Hawkes and Flack to tell them the news."

Mac shakes his head, "Hey, you never paid me my twenty dollars from our bet over those two."

"Don't have any money with me at the moment."

"You know what? I'm going to be a nice guy and not make you pay me unlike some people."

She leans up to kiss him, and they walk away to talk to the victim's boyfriend.

"They have a weird relationship," Danny watches them.

"It's all based on games. And I think it's our fault for trying to hook them up. But if it makes them happy… we'll let them be."

**A/N: That's it for this story for now. I've only got the first of five chapters for the other sequel typed. I was so excited Wednesday. Why couldn't she have the lab test her blood instead of waiting the three months to get results other than she didn't want anyone to know? Although, maybe you have to wait a certain amount of time before the disease shows up. I read in some interview of the Anthony producer person that her blood went to a military lab, and when she gets the results back, she also gets other news. I can't believe we have to wait until May 2 to find out. I think it has something to do with her parents or family members. I'm hoping for more background info on her character; they've done a lot personal life wise but need to go into characters' pasts now. Hm... what else? Oh, if she cut herself with the glass, wouldn't her blood also be on that piece of glass? So she had to have told someone she cut herself otherwise they would think she was involved in the crime. Unless, as my friend said, she didn't give them that piece of glass as evidence. Whoa, I wrote a lot. I hope you enjoyed this part of the story, and please review.**


End file.
